Heroes Next Door (HND) Members Part 6
Twilight Sparkle Twilight is a Unicorn from the dimension, Equestria. Twilight was a member and leader of the Elements of Harmony or Mane Six who fought against those who would threaten their home. When Changelings escaped to the Human world, Twilight followed to stop them but accidentally exposing her and her kinds existence to Humanity. Thankfully, HND arrived to settle the matter and brought the Changelings to justice.Inspired by the American Dragon's decision to allow himself to be seen on Earth, Twilight joined as a part time member until full time after passing leadership to colleague, Sunset Shimmer. While relations between Dragons and Equestrians were strained, Twilight respect Jake since the former raised a Dragon, Spike. Underdog The pet of Quailman. He has the same abilities as his master. Valhallen A Scandanavian who somehow created a guitar from magic that entertained Asgard to the point that one of the Gods granted him god like abilities. 104. Vin Moosk XJ-1 The predecessor and first of the XJ line. While planning the perfect bot, Dr Nora Wakeman had to go through trial and error with her design and ensured that the robot was capable on completing her expectations. XJ 1 was born and with help from remaining contacts within the government, she sent her robot into space where she performed better than any of Nasa's drones. Able to fly and perform recon missions. Her only offensive capability was fire lasers from her one robotic eye. Although successful, she failed to live up to handling her own in combat. XJ-2 The second of the XJ series, she resembled a miniature tank. Her role is the sniper and is able to hit fast targets. She has a durable armor that allows her to survive severe infliction. However she lacked all terrain abilities, unable to defend herself against targets that were close to her and the ability of flight like XJ-1. XJ-3 XJ 3 was designed for hand to hand combat and was programmed with almost all of Earth's lessons regarding them. However, she lacked the armor of XJ-2 and the flight of XJ-1. XJ-4 XJ 4 was built with the prototype that would later be known as the ability to shift XJ's into all the various weapons. XJ-5 XJ 5 resembled a little to XJ-1 and was designed for spying akin to a satellite. XJ-6 XJ 6 was the stealth expert of her sisters. She possessed schimitar like blades and has the ability of invisibility. XJ-7 XJ 7 possesed more fire power either it be missiles or cannons. XJ-8 XJ-8 was almost the near culmination of most of Nora's work. Known for her immense strength. XJ-9 Jenny was created by Nora Wakeman to replace the loss of the latter's daughter. Overtime, Nore came to love Jenny and wanted to hide her existence. However, fate would bring Jenny who saved many civilians from the kaiju, Badaxtra. Zeke Zeke is a young boy that lives in Italy. Although, he's actually a Tamer, the Fourth Main Magi. His kind was created to act as peace keepers to replace Dragons, who fell from grace due to the Magi Wars. However, the Tamers grew to despire their masters and rebelled and help humans in exterminating the Magi. Six Months after the Cataclysmic event, Zeke searched for Heroes Next Door in hopes they could stop the new threat. Took some time, he succeeded in inspiring the heros to come out of hiding and stop the new threat.